trunks and 18 the mercy
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: trunks and 18 story, not trunks way of coping, new series of events.


TRUNKS AND 18 MERCIES....  
  
  
Trunks was fighting the androids. He felt a shooting pain is his back, relishing that 17 had just punched him in the spine. Trunks power decreased and his hair went back to normal. He fell into a puddle of water, paralyzed.  
  
Trunks felt his lungs craving oxygen; he couldn't muster the energy to lift his head from the puddle. Just as Trunks was about to fall asleep, to never wake up again. A hand grabbed the back of his neck and threw him from the puddle onto relatively dry ground.  
  
Trunks cracked open his eyes to see a blond head, it was 18. Trunks reached for the breast pocket of his jacket, to his horror, the sensu bean was gone. "Looking for this" 18 said holding up the tiny bean. Trunks just closed his eyes and waited to die. 18-straddled Trunks waist, pushing down on his stomach his mouth shot open. 18 dropped the tiny seed into her prays mouth, he swallowed it right away and felt back to 100%.   
  
Trunks began to swarm, trying to get up. 18 watched as Trunks did this, she leaned over, giving Trunks an eye full of cleavage. Trunks struggled soon stopped as he stared at her perfect breasts. 18 just smirked and raised her knee, sending it soaring towards his manhood. Trunks materialized away from 18 and flew up and about 10 feet then dive bombed back down pinning her to the ground, in a crater.  
  
Trunks couldn't believe that worked, 18 just stared up at Trunks. 18 smashed her fist into the demi-saiyans face, knocking him out cold. 18 stood up and brushed her clothes off, she looked down at Trunks, who was sleeping peacefully.   
  
18 moved over to Trunks and picked him up and threw him over her left shoulder, she blasted off towards Capsule Corporation. She landed outside the door; she smashed her fist into the door. Bulma and Chi-Chi came to the door, they both turned white at the site of the android. 18 just threw Trunks limp body on the ground and said, "When he wakes up, tell him that instead of staring at my chest, he should be watching my fist." 18 blasted off towards her home in the mountain.  
  
With a lot of effort, both woman were able to carry Trunks to the couch and threw him down on it. Bulma checked him over to see he had no broken bones, she did see a large bruise on his face. Bulma threw a blanket over him and walked into the kitchen to make some tea for herself and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Bulma, I think you need to talk to Trunks about "stuff." Chi Chi said. Bulma looked at Chi Chi and smiled. "Gohan did it" Bulma said. Chi Chi remember her dead son and sighed. They continued talking for about an hour till Trunks managed to limp in the kitchen.  
  
"How did I get home?" Trunks asked sitting down next to Chi Chi and putting his head in his arms, on the table. "Android 18 brought you home, I don't know why." Chi Chi said. Trunks lifted his head up to look at the raven-haired woman and smiled. "Trunks she also told us to give you some advice, don't look at her boob`s so much and maybe you wont be in the infirmary so dam often." Bulma said, watching as her son's face turned shades of deep red and slightly smirk.   
  
"I think im going to go to bed," Trunks said, bowing his head walking towards the stairs. He made it to his room with some effort. Trunks crashed into his bed, he got back up and walked to the bathroom. He got dressed in his pajamas and walked out of the bathroom. Trunks was forced onto the bed from behind. He couldn't move, he felt to hands begin to massage his shoulders. Trunk didn't care who it was, it felt good.  
  
"I saved you before because I think that you could be a great assest to me." 18 said. Trunks heard her voice, just not the words. He was almost asleep when 18 rolled him over and straddled him once again. Trunks blushed slightly at the sight of her cleavage yet again. "Never learn do you" 18 said while placing her hands on his chest and pushing her crotch against Trunks.   
  
18 watched as Trunks eyes rolled into the back off his head, as he moaned. 18 got off of Trunks and walked over to the window and smiled. 18 was about to blast off when to strong arms rapped around her waist, pulling her back and throwing her onto the bed. Trunks pinned her beneath him, making sure to grab her wrist and hold them above her head.  
  
"What game are you playing android, I don't have assest you want." Trunks said. 18 just wrapped her legs around Trunks waist and closed her eyes, beginning a back and forth rhythm. Trunks didn't know what she was doing for about a minute, till he figured it out and jumped away from her. 18 just got up off his bed and looked him over, he was now just as tall as her and still growing. She also noticed his pajamas and start giggling out load.  
  
"Dear god boy, how old are you" 18 said tugging on Trunks hair playfully. Trunks didn't know what she was up to so he tried to not let his guard down, but with the hormone rushes he was feeling it was hard. Trunk finally figured out that even with his guard up, she could kill him easily. He wanted to play the game with her so he leaned into her and bear hugged her.   
  
18 smirked at this and shoved Trunks away, she jumped out the window and flew away at top speed. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch or track her so he just laided down in his bed. When he lay down he felt something metal touching his back so he rolled over to see a locket.  
  
18 was flying threw the air at top speed when she thought about what her mother would think of this. She reached for the locket that she found in her pocket when he was awakened, to her horror she didn't find it. She tried to remember where she just was. She blasted off toward Capsule Corporation at Max speed within minutes she landed outside Trunks window and shoved it open to see the demi-saiyan looking at the Locket.  
  
Trunks put two and two together and put the locket in the palm of his hand and was about to crush it. 18 froze; she stared at him as he smirked. Trunks threw the locket to her she caught it and put it in her left breast pocket. Trunks turned around to go lay back down when he felt a body press to his from behind.  
  
Trunks just stood their fighting off his urges. Trunks turned around slightly and looked at 18 who had her face buried in the back of his neck. Trunks turned around and kissed 18 on the lips, biting down on her lip. 18 pulled Trunks towards her, Trunks pushed her away and said "Go home, don't come back here."  
  
18 looked hurt till Trunks kissed her again. She walked over to the window and jumped out, blasting off towards home. Trunks lay down on his bed again, this time falling into a deep slumber. The next day Trunks mother woke him up and told him to come to her lab right away. Trunks walked down to his mother's lab to see her smiling, "Whets wrong mom" Trunks asked.   
  
Bulma looked at him and smiled, she took out a blueprint of something. Trunks looked at the top, the title said, "HOPE"  
  
mikewogelius@hotmail.com  



End file.
